


Leon x Luis

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as the title says just with randomness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leon x Luis

''Ashley!Where are you going! Luis lives this way!'' ''What? Who said we were going to see Luis! I thought we were going for ice cream!'' ''Ash are you sure you don't want to stay and play with Patti?'' ''YES! I'm not a freakin' baby Leon!'' ''But Luis doesn't like you very much!''

''so!'' Ashley said putting her hands on her hips.

''Why me...'' Leon said putting his head in his hands!

They walked up to Luis's door and Leon banged the the door like he was gonna break in. Luis opened the door and punched Leon square in the nose. ''Dude! What-

''Don't you ever bang on my door like you lost your mind!''

''Okay mommy!''

''Shut up,What is she doing here?''

''She wouldn't stop following me!''

''Urgh!Why!

''That's what I said!''

Ashley looked around sadly like she was going to cry.

''Aww I'm so sorry Ash!''

Luis's eyes nearly fell out of his head!''Why do you like her so much then want to hate her ,are you trinna play me cuz she's such a grenade!''

''Excuse me?''

''Trust me you don't want this baby!'' Luis said preparing to fight.

''Can we at least get into the house without ripping each others throats out!''

Luis opened the door and let Leon in when Ashley tried to enter he tried to close the door on her. ''Luis quit!''

Luis sighed and let her in ''So what do ya need amigo?''

''Well i just wanted to talk to you.''

''Why?Ya finally got the hots for me eh?''

''NO!yes...''

''NOOOOO!lLEON WHY!''

''You didn't think i liked you huh?''

''Um no...I guess I was-

''Oh my goodness this is my day!'' Luis knocked Ashley off the seat ''Move bitch!'' And Ashley went flying.

Leon giggled ''You okay Ash?''

Ashley only moaned in returned. Luis laughed and sat on Leons lap. ''Woah now Luis I mea-

''Don't talk- A knife flew passed his head grazing his cheek ''What the hell!''

''He's mine mexican!'' came a growl from the doorway,Ashley screamed and ran.


End file.
